The Chance Meting
by IndividualStars
Summary: First ever fanfic so please do not hate. Basically a story where Artemis goes to school in New Brunswick Canada and metes a strange girl who seems almost as mysterious as he himself. Will try to update regularly if the first chapter is met with positivity. Only rated T 'cuz I'm very paranoid, more so than Arty. Post TLG
1. Prologue

**A/N this is my first fanfic so please no unnecessary flames. PS this is written after TLG so you have been thoroughly** **warned**

 ** _DISCLAIMER_** _ **: I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL**_

* * *

 _ ****_Artemis sighed. His mother was up to her old schemes again. Schemes of sending him to public school to _socialize_ and maybe get a few _human_ friends. He visibly shivered.

"Mother if you insist on sending me to school please do not expect for me to attend the school games or dances. Or better yet you could just have me to go to collage, it is much more educational after all." Artemis said knowing that she would not give in.

"Artemis," she said warningly "you know how I feel when you only interact with The People. Besides how many actual human friends do you have?"

To this Artemis just sighed. "Moth-Mum, if I ever did end up lets say hypothetically speaking, get a regular person as a friend" _Witch I most assuredly will not_ He silently added in his mind, "How will I explain for my sixth toe and unwillingness to invite them over in case Captain Short decides to stop by for a surprise visit? The existence of the people should not be threatened by me having friends."

"You will go to this school or else I will get you a personal trainer A.K.A Butler."And with that being said Ms Fowl stormed out.

Long story short Artemis Fowl II raised no further objective or problem with attending public school and had even gotten Butler to help him pack a suitcase because Angeline had also compromised with Butler's persuasion to send him to a mostly peaceful country with little population and a similar climate to Ireland, AKA New Brunswick, Canada.

* * *

 **Please review if you like this (or not, I just want your ideas and thoughts). This is only a start please expect a new chapter some time next month, remember this is only a prologue not a full chapter. See ya latter. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I would like to give a big thanks to** **Evangeline Pond and PawPrint05 for reviewing almost immediately** **after I posted the Prologue and for being polite. Bonus points to you guys. Here's the answers to your questions.**

 **PawPrint05 I am not making her a Marry Sue, there's no need to worry. Thanks for all the enthusiasm.**

 **Evangeline Pond Big thanks for you too and don't worry I am looking for a Beta to help out with the writing process.**

 **The mysterious girl will appear in the next chapter or so let's get too it.  
**

* * *

As Butler loaded the private jet with the luggage Artemis said his good byes to the remainder of the Fowl family.

"This is for your own good Artemis. I'll miss you." Angeline whispered in Artemis' ear as she hugged him good bye. She quickly stepped back so Artemis Senior could say his own farewell to him.

"You do me proud son, I expect to hear from Butler how your friend making is going by the end of the week." Mr Fowl said gruffly as he clasped his first born son on the back he then unexceptionally squeezed him in a warm embrace and motioned Myles and Beckett forwards. Artemis almost cried at the expression on the twins faces as they said there own tear filled byes.

It wasn't until the jet took off and the rest of the family had gone inside that Angeline let her tears stream slowly down her face and quietly whispered a lullaby to the wind.  
"My Bonnie lies over the ocean  
My Bonnie lies over the sea  
My Bonnie lies over the ocean  
Oh, bring back my Bonnie to me...

Bring back, bring back  
O,Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me  
Bring back, bring back  
O,Bring back my Bonnie to me

Last night as I lay on my pillow  
Last night as I lay on my bed  
Last night as I lay on my pillow  
I dreamt that my Bonnie was dead

Oh blow the winds o'er the ocean  
And blow the winds o'er the sea  
Oh blow the winds o'er the ocean  
And bring back my Bonnie to me

Bring back, bring back  
O,Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me  
Bring back, bring back  
O,Bring back my Bonnie to me

The winds have blown over the ocean  
The winds have blown over the sea  
The winds have blown over the ocean  
And brought back my Bonnie to me"

When she finished Angeline brought out her handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

Little did Angeline know that that very same song was being sung in the home of a certain NewBrunswicker as her mother lay dead in a coffin.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this. I know that I have surprised myself with where this is going. The song Angeline sung is -My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean- I also don`t own that. Please let me know if any of you are willing to be my Beta for this story. Do not expect updates every day this is only because I was home alone. See ya latter. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner but I was very busy and because I only plan on updating once every week, maybe every Friday or something. Again big thanks to every one who reviewed, especially PawPrint05 I like that song too so that's why I put it in this fanfic. I am LOOKING FOR A BETA so if you want to volunteer please PM me. And yes I do realize that you guys are here only for the story so here it is.  
**

* * *

 **Diana's POV**

I was visiting my mothers grave again. It was the third time this week. I knew that I was supposed to be at school today, but i just couldn't face the music. I had always been taught that skipping school wasn't good but I had felt lonely this morning and needed to prove to myself that she was still dead, my Mother that is. Looking now at the stone that marked her grave you would never be able to guess that she was any different than the person next to her.

I slowly looked around at the once unfamiliar place that was now almost like my second home. Because it was early mist still hung low in the air and muffled the sound of traffic passing by. The graves where almost like small little guardians lining up to protect me and the grass was like seaweed at the bottom of an ocean, lumpy looking and slimy from the morning dew. Sighing softly I checked my watch. If I ran I could make it to school before the bell rang. I ran, after all I still need to at least try in school after all, you never know if teachers are going to be mean and hand out a test that you didn't know about on your first day back.

* * *

 **Artemis' POV**

Butler and I had been settling into the rather small house Mother had rented for our use while attending school in New Brunswick for the last few days. It was a rather big house but being used to Fowl Manor it dose seem small. For the last few days Butler has been stocking the fridge and setting up a security system around the place meanwhile I had been inspecting the schedule of classes I was supposed to fallow. I must say it did seem rather boring. The house was located in town a few blocks away from the school. Close enough that I will not need to take the bus.

As Butler walked me to school I studied my surroundings. Medium sized red brick buildings lined up on the side of the street and cars inched past in the morning rush hour. I scoffed as a few bikes drove past, none of the drivers had helmets on. Where was the law enforcement in this town? Leaving thous thoughts behind I realized that we where just a few feet from the entrance to the school.

"Butler will you be accompanying me to the office?" I asked my tone coming out more formal than I had intentioned.

"Only if you want me to Artemis, at least you do know basic defense moves so I shouldn't have to worry if you run into trouble." Butler said and added "Then again knowing you, you seem to attract trouble."

In the end I decided that if Mother and Father will be checking in I better get some friends fast and best not to intimidate them with the mountain of a man Butler is. As I went to my first period class most other teens avoided me, antisocial with outsiders it seems. When I stepped in the classroom and sat down at a desk whispering immediately fallowed. Just as the bell rang a girl sprinted into the class and sat in the desk in front of me after scowling in my direction. Fortunately the teacher stepped in and the whispering soon stopped.

"Hello class, as you all have probably noticed we happen to have a new student here with us today." Mr. Steeves said.

As he motioned me forwards I noted that he seemed rather stressed and nervous. The teacher was a small man and was bald, probably mid to late thirties. He had a grey pantsuit and a pair of ordinary running shoes on. I made my way to the front of class and positioned myself so I could observe him and the class at the same time.

" Everyone this is Artemis Fowl The Second. He is from Ireland and will be joining us for the remainder of the year. Please be on your best behavior." I realized then that when he said that last part he glared at one of the boys in the back of the class. " Now please say your name when I get to you." He then pointed at a girl on the far side of the room.

As everyone slowly said there name I looked back at my desk. The girl who had been sitting in front of me had switched places with me and I was now in the front row. How she had managed to do that without me Mr. Steeves or the rest of the class noticing I have no idea. And that very thought alone scared me more than a horde of trolls ever did.

" Diana LeBlanc." She then said proudly and I noted that Diana and Artemis are both names of goddess' of the hunt. Greek and Roman.

* * *

 **If you have any suggestions please tell me and don't forget I do welcome criticize but unnecessary flames are unnecessary. See ya later.;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis seethed silently while the rest of the class introduced themselves. How dare a student move where he sat, back home they didn't even dare to comment on his faked death to study society.(That's what Foaly came up with to cover up any suspicions about that whole matter after Opal's death.) In fact in Ireland he was _feared_ by all, even the teachers.

Fortunately Mr. Steeves sent Artemis to his desk soon so he can continue with the class. As he turned his back to the class Artemis passed Diana a folded piece of paper. By the time Mr. Steeves had explained to the class, minus Artemis and Diana, what variables are, they had their own conversation going by passing the note back and forth.

Artemis- Why did you move my stuff ahead by one desk?

Diana- Does it matter?

Artemis- Yes.

Diana- Why the interrogation?

Artemis- Can I not get to know my fellow students?!

Diana- Not me. You can get to know anyone but me. Understood!

Artemis- Understood, but I will not heed your warning.

"RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!"

Everyone then gathered there stuff and left to go to second period, Art.

* * *

 **Diana's POV**

I sighed in relief as the bell rang. Next class was Art, my favorite. Hopefully I could get there before Mr. Smarty-Pants Fowl shows up.

* * *

 **Sorry, I know that it verry short. I had a lot of homework to do. See ya later. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, that really means allot to me. I'm sorry to say/write this but I don't think I should have started out writing a long** **story with plot and stuff so I might discontinue, I really don't know. I'll try to continue with the story or I might just take a small hiatus. I would like to give a special thanks to my Beta, you are the best, and to PawPrint05 along with Evangeline Pond. Anyway Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Diana's POV**

I raced down the halls. Artemis would not get to my spot first, he _couldn't_. If he did get there first then... No stop thinking about that, concentrate on running. Oh no, teacher. Slowing down I calmly walked past, if I could just make it around that corner I would be right in front of the art room. A few more steps, one more.

"Why the rush Miss Le Blanc?" An icy voice asked.

Fudge! Stupid Fowl!

* * *

 **Artemis' POV**

When Diana started racing down the halls I took a short-cut. You'll be surprised at how easy it is to pick the schools locks. One key can literately open every door in the whole building.

"Why the rush Miss Le Blanc?" I asked once I saw her walk in the door.

* * *

 **Diana's POV**

I sat in the desk next to Artemis. What kind of kid is he? Wearing a suite instead of jeans and a t-shirt, able to get from one end of the school to the other without running, and those startling blue eyes, where did he come from? Surely not Ireland even though the accent is obvious. Maybe it's all an act by the government to mess with my mind? No, extreme paranoia is not the answer.

"RRIINNGG"

At least Artemis can't ruin my art. I know he wouldn't go that far . . . at least I think.

"Ok class, the school, namely the principal, has decided to hold an art competition. Instead of continuing our history of the arts study I would like for you all to start brainstorming up ideas that you can enter in the competition. Please run your ideas by me so I might be able to give you any pointers, I will not accept any inappropriate images, but other than that you may do what you want. That's all." Mrs Summers, the art teacher, said before returning to her desk.

"Yes!" I shout whispered before starting a sketch to run by Mrs Summers.

I decided to do a sketch of something new, something that would bring a tear to an eye, something that if you had it, you could become unstoppable. I started a sketch of _hope_.

* * *

 **Artemis' POV**

Hmm... What to draw, what to draw? Of course I will have no trouble out drawing anyone in this class, I am after all a former art thief. The only thing choosing just one idea. Maybe I'll draw something I know won't be the same as anyone else. A certain LEPrecon officer, perhaps.

I quickly sketched a portrait of Holly. She was crouched in front of an oak tree, the oak tree we met at. I didn't add colour and kept the outlines vague, I would fix that up when I got an "Ok" from the teacher. As I rose I saw a glimpse of Diana's picture. From what I saw Diana might actually be _slightly_ better than the majority of the population.


End file.
